Blood and Stars
by PyroFx
Summary: Hellsing has survived far into the future with Seras standing by the Hellsing family the enitre way. From the forming of the Systems Alliance to the First Contact War, Hellsing has been the elite defenders of humanity from the occult and their new galactic neighbors. Now as members of the galactic community, Humanity must put foreward its best and that's Hellsing.


**Chapter 1**

_Arcturus Station_

_February 17, 2183 _

"Well what about Vega? He just graduated from N7 training and has been nothing short of THE defining example of an Alliance soldier." Admiral Kahoku proposed. However this earned him several disapproving glares from the others in the room.

"No, he's an exemplary soldier but he's too young. He doesn't know how horrific the galaxy can be." Captain David Anderson said, looking over the various files of candidates.

"Damn it! We HAVE to make a decision! I've spent years fighting the council for this chance and we're not going to let it slip through our fingers!" Ambassador Udina fumed at the Admirals and Captain before him. Suddenly the door to the conference room opened behind the Ambassador. "Who in the hell is.. S-Sir Hellsing! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to end your search gentlemen. Admiral Hackett, it's good to see you." Sir Gwyneth Audrey Hellsing proclaimed confidently. She quickly produced a dossier from under her long black trench coat and handed it to the Ambassador. "The Hellsing Organization has long been humanity's guardians, and it shall be our representative amongst the Spectres."

"While you and your organization does much for the Systems Alliance, we could not foreward a candidate from a Para-military organization and be taken seriously. I have fought for years for a Human Spectre and will not have it laughed away." Udina said, casually tossing aside the dossier onto the table, only for it to be picked up by Admiral Hackett who had remained mostly silent throughout the meeting up till now.

"Sir Hellsing's word is gold. She and the Hellsing Organization are as much of the Systems Alliance as myself and the other military personnel in this room. The only reason they are not officially part is due to the very select criteria of their recruitment." Hackett explained, all the while staring down Udina. Opening the file he began to read through with an approving look.

"Thank you, Steven. As for your doubts ambassador, I assure you that our organization holds standards at least on par with N7 operatives. The individual in question has far exceeded our own standards." Sir Hellsing elaborated further to Udina who slowly began to accept her case.

"Well what have we got Admiral?" Udina asked Hackett urgently. In response he only held up a hand as he finished reading the file.

"So… Seras Shepard? Says she grew up on Earth, England specifically. No Family?" Hackett read, peering over the file. Sir Hellsing merely nodded and Hackett continued reading. "Well it goes on to a list of special commendations and awards longer than a dreadnaught. Says she was actually present during the Skyllian Blitz, and later Torfan as a special strike squad commander provided by Hellsing. I do recall her now. She was beyond commendable on Elysium and proved she would do what it takes to finish the job later on. She sounds like the perfect candidate Gwyn."

Sir Hellsing flashed Hackett a brief but warm smile before a cold determination settled over her again. "There is one slight condition however. One of our own medical staff must be present with her on whatever ship Ms. Shepard is assigned to. Doctor Chakwas, the one who has been with her the longest, is an excellent medical officer and will ensure proper care of all crew aboard the vessel she is assigned."

"Ma'am?" Captain Anderson spoke up, "I would appreciate it if you would transfer over this Doctor Chakwas's records as well."

Sir Hellsing brought up her omni-tool and sent him the necessary files. As much as she preferred actual, physical records; the convenience of electronic transfer had its moments. This being demonstrated currently as she had deemed it unnecessary to bring alone the file of the good doctor as well. _'This Anderson appears to truly care for his crew to want to personally view the file of the doctor' _she thought to herself.

"Well, it appears we have our candidate Sir Hellsing." Anderson finally said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"…Drift less than 1500 k." Joker finished saying as Seras walked into the cockpit of the Normandy. Serving on a Systems Alliance ship was different from serving with Hellsing, but she was enjoying it immensely. She had been given rank in the Systems Alliance and was the current XO of the Normandy; quickly befriending the sarcastic pilot and almost all the rest of the crew. Even the Turian Spectre, Nihlus, had begun to warm up to her. <em>'Thinking of which, he's already here' <em>she thought to herself.

"1500 is good. Your captain will be pleased." He said as he began to leave before noticing Seras and giving her a quick smile "Ahh Seras, good to see you."

With that he continued off down towards the back of the CIC. She brushed off his quick exit as something to do with almost reaching Eden Prime and the end of their shakedown run.

"Man, I hate that guy." Joker grumbled aloud. Lieutenant Alenko, currently manning the co-pilots station, gave an exasperated look toward the overly negative pilot.

"He gave you a compliment so you hate him?" He asked? Joker just scoffed at this.

"You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on your way out the head? That's good. Jumping across the damn galaxy and hitting a target the size of a pin head? That's damn great!" He ranted before Captain Andersons voice came over the intercom.

"Joker, Status Report!"

"Stealth systems active and running beautifully, Captain." He reported immediately.

"Good. Synch us up with the nearest comm buoy. I want mission reports sent back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime. And let Commander Shepard know to meet me in the Comm Room."

"Will do sir, Ohh and by the way I think Nihlus is headed your way." Joker said, unable to keep his snarky mouth to himself.

"He's already here."

Seras began rubbing the bridge of her nose at this in frustration. "Joker, as much as I love you; is it necessary for you to piss him off every time I have to go talk with him?"

"Heh, it wouldn't be me if I didn't Shepard." He said, chuckling. Seras just gave an exasperated sigh and headed back toward the Comm Room. She was halfway down the CIC when she overheard Alenko scolding Joker when he though she was out of earshot. _'Ha, hate to tell ya buddy but you're never out of earshot with a vampire on board.' _Seras was thinking to herself as she overhead the Navigator, Pressley, and Chief Engineer Adams arguing about the meaning of a Spectre on board. _'Ehh, harmless scuttlebutt.' _However, farther down by the stairwell Corporal Jenkins and her old friend and doctor, Karin, were arguing about the supposed lack of action.

"Listen Corporal, your 'action' usually involves me patching someone up." Karin said, resting her face in her palm. Seras quickly came up and put a hand on her shoulder before looking at Jenkins.

"She's right Corporal. We've both seen people hurt…badly. The last think we need is someone actually seeking it out. You've got a great career ahead of you. Don't do anything that would ruin that." She said scolding the young man but gave a reassuring smile at the end.

"Thank you Seras, however I believe the captain is waiting for you. Best not to keep him waiting." Karin said giving a smile and a small nudge to the Comm Room door.

Soon as she entered the Comm Room, Seras knew that Anderson wasn't there. A pungent cinnamon and metallic smell filled her nose, letting her know that Nihlus was waiting just out of sight. "Ahh, Nihlus. Is the captain here yet?"

"You MUST tell me how you do that one day Commander." He said with a laugh as he came out from the shadows. She smiled and leaned against one of the several chairs placed around the outside of the circular room.

"Maybe one day, but not now. Is there something you needed?" She asked. Nihlus got a troubled look and began to pace the room. Seras's light mood quickly left her as she sensed the Turian was troubled. _'What could worry a Spectre? I'm getting a bad feeling about this mission. Damn it, I wish Master was still around. He would know exactly..' _Her train of though was interrupted by his sudden questioning.

"Eden Prime is something of a symbol for your people, proof that your people can not only establish colonies but protect them. But how safe is it really?" Nihlus asked suddenly, pulling up several images of the colony on the rooms view screens.

"Um, why do you ask? I mean as far as I know it's as well defended as any other Alliance colony." She explained, slightly confused by his curiosity about the colonies defenses.

"The Galaxy's a dangerous place Commander…" Nihlus started before being cut off by Anderson.

"I think it's time we tell the Commander what's really going on." He said the look in his eye clearly unwilling to yield.

"Very well Captain. I believe you would be best suited to give the briefing." Nihlus conceded and took a step back.

"Well Commander, I'm sure you already know this is more than a shakedown run. In reality were here to pick up a beacon. It's Prothean." Anderson started, "We were requested by the Council to make a covert pick up and bring it back for study as Eden Prime does not have the proper facilities."

"As you could imagine commander, this has implications for every citadel race. The last time a beacon like this was discovered it advanced your own society by hundreds of years." Nihlus quickly cut in. Anderson gave a slight nod at this and continued.

"Also Nihlus is here to evaluate you…"

"Evaluate?" Seras asked, although she already had her suspicions.

"Yes, I have put foreward your candidacy for the Spectres. This will be the first of several missions together. I will be evaluating how you handle various combat situations and your combat skill itself." Nihlus proclaimed and offered his hand with a smile, "I look very foreward to working with you."

They were interrupted though by Joker over the intercom, "Captain, urgent message from Eden Prime!"

Immediately the message played on the vid screens. It was clearly footage shot from a soldiers helmet recorders during the middle of a massive firefight. The video was choppy with only bits and pieces clear between frantic running. Suddenly the footage stabilized as the shooter was thrown down by another Soldier in white and pink armor screaming at people to get to cover. There were more bits and pieces of the fighting as the soldier shooting ran more and then was thrown to the ground by an explosion. The view tilted to a massive ship touching down and then back to the soldier in pink and white before it cut to static.

"Reverse and hold at 38.5." Anderson commanded. The vid quickly cut back to the shot of the massive ship. The very air about it seemed menacing. Red lighting and black smoke surrounded the ship making it seem almost otherworldly, although Seras had seen worse in her centuries of service to the Hellsing Organization.

"We have to get down there. Ill grab Alenko and Jenkins!" Seras said as she started to run out of the room before being stopped by Nihlus grabbing her arm.

"I understand that they need help, but we have to secure that beacon. It is paramount above everything else." He said letting go. The brief flash of rage in her eyes made him flinch before she recomposed herself.

"Alright, let's go get this damn beacon. But were going to help anyone along the way." Seras said, unwilling to waver on that fact. Nihlus gave a slight smirk and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there we have Chapter 1. I figure Seras as more Paragon than Renegade but she'll have her moments. Rate, review, all that fun junk.<strong>


End file.
